stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Different Seasons 1982
Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption *pg. 7 *#We find Glenn Quentin lives is a one-story "bungalow". Yet we later (pg. 8), read that Andy followed his wife and Glenn back to Glen's "…two-story rented house…" and that (pg. 11) Andy "…watched the lights downstairs in Quentin's place go out. *pg. 14 *#Red tells us that the men in the guard towers are armed with "…binoculars and riot-guns.". It doesn't make sense to arm men in towers with short range shotguns. They would have rifles. *pg. 20 *#Red tells us that prison fatigues do not have pockets, by pointing out Andy had to hide a rock up his sleeve since he did not have a pocket to put it in. So what pockets did Andy have his hands in on page 88? *pg. 23 *# We are told Bogs Diamond has a peal handled straight razor he used as a weapon. A few lines later he threatens to stab Andy with all 8" of it. *#*A razor is a slashing, not stabbing weapon, they have a blade, not a point --See Photo--. *#*8" is extremely long for a straight razor. They are typically 3-4 inches. *pg. 53 *#(Firearm errors) Tommy Williams tells Red about Elwood Blatch and says he was "Like a pistol with a sawed-off firing pin.". He goes on to say he knew a guy who had a Smith and Wesson with a sawed-off firing pin and that the pull on the gun was so light it would fire if put on a stereo with the sound turned up. *#*Sawing off the firing pin of a gun would make the gun inoperable as it is the firing pin that hits the cap in the round setting off the gunpowder within. *#*Cutting the firing pin would have no impact on how heavy the trigger pull is on a gun. Apt Pupil subchapter 1 *pg. 106 *#Todd parks his bike in front of Denker's house "…a small bungalow…". A bungalow is a one-story home. However we later find ( pg), that Denker's bedroom is on the second floor. subchapter 10 *pg. 180 *#We read "Dick and Monica Bowden had twin beds…" and were separated by a nightstand. Yet a few lines later (pg. 184), both are in bed and Dick rolls over and puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder as they talk about Todd. subchapter 16 *pg. 216 *#(Firearm errors) Todd is given a Winchester ".30-.30". The proper designation is ".30-30". *#*King makes the same error in 'Salem's Lot and The Stand. *#(Firearm errors) When Todd points the unloaded rifle at a woman and pulls the trigger, we read "It was bad for the firing-pin…". Dry firing a modern centerfire rifle does not damage the firing pin. The Body Chapter 2 *pg. 307 *#We are told that Gordie's brother was eight years older than him. However (Ch. 6, pg. 319), Gordie says that "Ten years" after having Dennis, "…she got pregnant with me.". Chapter 5 *pg. 315 *#We read "…neither Vern's folks or Chris's parents had a phone.", so their parents couldn't call each other. Yet later (Ch. 30, pg. 441), Gordie tells his mom "Vern's mom said she would call you.". Then (Ch. 31, pg. 442), it says that Teddy's mom got worried and "…called Vern's mom.". Chapter 7 In the story within the story, Chico's brother is killed by a Ford Mustang, but the first Mustang appeared in 1964, while The Body is set in 1960. Chapter 9 *pg. 340 *#When the four boys meet, Chirs tells Vern and Teddie about Gordie firing Chris' father's gun thinking it was unloaded. Later, in (Ch. 18, pg. 397), after the boys finish their meal Chris digs through his pack to get cigarettes for everyone. Gordy notes the pistol was at the bottom of Chris' pack and "…because he hadn't told Vern and Teddy, I guessed it was to be our secret. Chris has already told them about having the gun, and the shooting, so what is the "secret"? Chapter 12 *pg. 351 *#Gordie remembers, Little Anthony singing "I Ran All the Way Home". That song was by "The Impalas", whose lead singer was Joe "Speedo" Frazier. Chapter 15 *pg. 380 *#The principal of Lard Ass' school was Hubert Gretna III. Later (Ch. 16, pg. 381) his name changes to John Wiggins. Chapter 17 *pg. 389 *#After telling the pie eating contest story, Gordie "…downed the last swallow in Chris's Coke…". That Coke was already empty (Ch. 15, pg. 379) "He Chris had finished his Coke and now he turned the hourglass-shaped green bottle upside down…". Chapter 34 *pg. 451 *#We are told Ace Merril is now 32. Yet Gordon had told us (Ch. 24, pg. 414) that he is now 34. So how was Ace older than him back when they were kids? The Breathing Method David tells the reader that the first Christmas story he heard at 249 was the one Gerard Tozeman told, but a few pages before he mentions that he is listening to Peter Andrews telling his Christmas story. ( Note: All page numbers are from the pub hardcover paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Collections